


The Hellvetica Chronicles

by KawaiiNekoFujoshi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 16:58:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18286451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiNekoFujoshi/pseuds/KawaiiNekoFujoshi
Summary: Times New Roman had a happy and content life until something new and foreign disrupted it.How will she cope?





	The Hellvetica Chronicles

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii guys!! I had this story in my head for a while and now I'm finally gonna write it!! I worked really hard so please enjoy and leave good reviews!! <3

Times New Roman was a new girl at her school, but most people just called her Roman. Her parents were her mother, Sans, and her father, Papyrus. After Frisk released all the monsters on the surface, Sans and Papyrus moved to a city and had Roman.  
Roman got out of her bed and changed out of her pajamas. She was a skeleton, so she was not like other girls. She wore stuff like beanies and checkered vans and only a little makeup. Today, she rolled out of bed and brushed her hair and threw together an outfit not paying attention to what she wore. She left the house and put in her earbuds and listened to Melissa by Porno Graffitti but no other girls listened to good and tasteful songs like that because they were stupid sluts who listened to rap and music about sex.  
She eventually passed by someone. She brushed her long black hair out of her lovely blue eyes and realized that it was her cousin Frisk. Frisk said “Hi Roman, your eyes look lovely today.”  
Roman grumbled, “Thanks I got them from my father Sans.”  
Frisk smiled and said, “Nice outfit?”  
Roman replied “I threw it together this morning it isn't anything special.”  
Frisk said “It suits you alot a lot of girls are probably jealous of you.”  
Roman shouted calmly “I DON'T CARE WHAT THOSE SLUTS THINK!!!”  
Roman and Frisk got to school and Frisk waved goodbye as Roman flipped him off and went to history class.  
Roman loves history class  
\---  
MEANWHILE AT HOME  
It didn't seem possible for sans to be so wet, since he was a skeleton. But his ass was dripping with anticipation of what Papyrus was going to do to him. Sans looked into the mirror and saw his own piercing blue globes staring back at him. He turned his eyes backward in his skull and bit his jaw in anticipation, opening himself up to papyrus's bony boner. he felt immediately gratified as papyrus's sin stick filled his bone donut. the rough clacking of papyrus's length inside his own cobwebbed ass was too much to bear, and he moaned out in pleasure. he pivoted, rod still in him, and turned to face the love of his life, papyrus. sans pulled him close, their embrace periodically tightening as they rode closer and closer to orgasm. sans spread his femurs wide, accepting the presence of papyrus inside of him. his dick was a key that opened the lock that was his anus, and opened the way to completion, to perfection. finally the brothers came in unison, and sans saw the cum inside of him develop into an egg. An egg that it was now his duty to bear to fruition.  
\---  
Roman couldn't fucking believe she got an F on her history assignment where she had to summarize everything she knew about Julius Caesar.  
The Greek leader was Julius Caesar who was Greek and his wife, Cleopatra. He also took over Egypt and killed Brutus.  
Roman read her summary and looked at the teacher. She stomped out of the room. She knew she was right.  
Her bones clanked as she ran into Frisk.  
She said in anguish, “School is for dweebs let's skip”  
Frisk nodded and he said “Yeah let's go!”  
Frisk tenderly grabbed her bony hand as they walked home together.


End file.
